This invention relates to a golf ball kicking device that can be removably positioned on the toe of a shoe and used for striking and directing golf balls in a manner similar to a selected golf club.
Games abound in which the participants use apparatus guided by the hands and arms to propel a ball or an object in a desired direction. Less common are games in which the feet are provided with apparatus to direct the movement of an object. Games such as american football and soccer may use shoes having special configurations to help guide the football or soccer ball. Golf, for example, is played solely with clubs guided by the hands even when playing the extremely popular version known as miniature golf. However, there are apparently no apparatus specially designed to be worn on a participant's shoe that can be used to direct the movement of an extremely hard object such as a golf ball. Yet playing a game resembling golf using one's feet, lofting the ball in a short flight or putting can be a pleasurable pursuit.
Thus, for the foregoing reason, there is a need for a game device that could be worn over the toe of a shoe of a participant that would permit the propelling of a golf ball in a manner similar to that of the game of golf through the use of the feet of the participant. There is an additional need for a game device adapted to be worn over the toe of a shoe that can be easily removed and replaced by a similar device having a different version such as a more sloped striking blade to provide a different direction or loft to the striked golf ball.